


чистота

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, here's to taylor swift breakdown i have every day since i'm like nine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: у вону самая красивая улыбка и самые уродливые слёзы / не о том, как склеивать, но о том, как не разбивать
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun





	чистота

**Author's Note:**

> у меня в сборнике три драббла на эту тему, я не то чтобы собрала их в кучу, это и так цельная история, но просто я решила написать что-то цельное, чтобы подвести итог чему-то в самой себе?? это очень важный для меня текст, и я очень рада, что в таком важном тексте не засомневалась по итогу
> 
> [taylor swift — all too well  
> taylor swift — happiness]
> 
> taylor swift — clean

_то, что ты чистый, не помогает меньше скучать_

Вону пишет о Джуне небольшое портретное интервью для местной газетёнки, в которой подрабатывает в свободное от деперсонализации время; по крайней мере, именно для этого они знакомятся через общих друзей, пока толпятся в узкой гримёрке за широкой сценой; повсюду потные люди в блёстках, и от Джуна пахнет фисташками из-за влажных полотенец, которыми он вытирает трясущиеся из-за врождённого тремора руки, и Вону трясётся сам, почти роняя не только неуместные слова, но и телефон, на котором включён диктофон.

Когда после обмена неловкостями в постепенно опустевшем помещении они остаются одни, разговор моментально сходит на нет, и Вону — зависает в дверях, заказывая себе такси, а Джун — в зимний вечер не застёгивает своё красивое тёмно-синее весеннее пальто:

— Холодно так, — бурчит Вону, стараясь не смотреть на вырез джуновой рубашки.

— Хочешь поговорить о погоде? — Джун шутливо поднимает бровь.

У Вону как-то неприятно ноет в груди; он в принципе не хочет говорить.

— Для журналюги ты молчаливый какой-то.

— Я и не журналист, это так... подработка.

Джун понимающе кивает:

— Подрабатываешь, ясно. А работаешь тогда кем?

Вону выдыхает и переводит взгляд в экран телефона: таксист беспардонно задерживается и присылает сообщение о том, что придётся подождать ещё пять минут; пять минут — для новорождённых это целая жизнь. Время тянется, как сыр в чиабатте после микроволновки, охотно, но медленно. И Вону выдыхает облако пара, разгоняя его взглядом, как мечтал бы разогнать мир вокруг себя:

— Я не работаю. Я писатель. 

Джун поджимает губы, приподнимает уголок рта, родинка сжимается до размера Вселенной:

— А чем это не работа? — ловит пустыми ладонями молчание Вону. — Мы с тобой очень похожи. И танцоры, и писатели мечтают о чистоте. 

Вону совсем не считает, что они похожи, пожимает плечами и бурчит «может быть»; потом он садится в наконец подъехавшее такси и едет к себе домой, где живёт с родителями, младшим братом и огромным пушистым котом густого рыжего, ведьмовского, цвета. О Джуне он почему-то думает всю дорогу, пока лоб бьётся об окно, и жалеет о том, что не спросил, нужно ли куда-то Джуну, не хочет ли он разделить сумму за поездку, да и дома потом Вону переслушивает в проводных тёмно-фиолетовых наушниках весь их разговор, переписывая какие-то части от руки — в помятый бордовый ежедневник с листами в клеточку. 

За окном уже рассвет, когда Вону проваливается в сон, где тоже видит Джуна.

В этом чуднóм сне Джун почему-то мяукает коту родителей Вону, будто на что-то отвечает. Он выглядит сонно в растянутой футболке, пахнущей стиральным порошком, и руки у него такие длинные, сухие и подвижные, и он гладит кота, выглядя так привычно по-домашнему, и на пальце у него серебряное кольцо, которое он никогда не снимает. Вону без понятия, откуда он это знает, но он уверен в том, что сам подарил Джуну это кольцо. В знак чего-то, чему обречено остаться простым сновидением.

Просыпается в холодном поту под звонок Минхао в послеобеденное время:

— Вону-хён! Джун просил не говорить, что я от его лица звоню, но он хочет встретиться сегодня. 

— Ну.. встречайтесь? — бурчит Вону.

— Не мы. Он. С тобой.

Вону сбрасывает и не поднимает все следующие разы, когда Минхао звонит. Сердце у него так громко бьётся, что заглушает всю речь.

Вону тошнит собственными непроизнесёнными словами.

\

Для того, чтобы поцеловаться, им хватает трёх часов молчания и одной на двоих бутылки полусухого вина, при том, что всю её выпил Вону.

Этот поцелуй какой-то инициативный, но скомканный, после него у Вону болит губа, а Джун почему-то смеётся, и Вону обиженно сводит брови:

— Что?

— Ничего, — смешок у Джуна такой же красивый, как и его пальто. — Есть в тебе... что-то. Ты понимаешь?

Вону пожимает плечами:

— Что я должен понять?

Джун подпирает коленкой подбородок и его ловкие пальцы мягко, чуть ли не любовно, танцуют по лбу Вону, убирая ему чёлку:

— Что мы похожи, Вону, — он зачем-то переходит на шёпот. — Мы совсем-совсем, — набирает воздух и выпускает его с мелкой слезинкой в уголке правого глаза, — одинаковые. 

Вону так не думает; тоже — совсем-совсем. 

Но он смотрит на Джуна, чувствует на своём лбу его пальцы, которые хочет расписать своими словами и поцелуями; вино приятно стучит по голове изнутри, оставляя на кончике языка вибрирующий звон; и Вону так пьяно и влюблённо кивает, соглашается, рассматривая родинки, рассыпанные по джунову лицу, как крошки горького шоколада на овсяном печенье.

И Джун говорит:

— У тебя самая красивая улыбка.

— И слёзы, — фыркает Вону, — самые уродливые.

Джун невесомо проводит пальцами у Вону под глазами.

Вону просит себя поцеловать:

— Но только... чтоб и как в первый раз, — _инициативно, больно, скомканно, мокро от моих уродливых слёз_. 

И Джун его, конечно, целует. Счастья Вону не ощущает, волнения и трепета — тоже. Но что-то сильнее скручивает ему лёгкие и наматывает на позвоночник. Что-то сильнее разбивает виски, как хрусталь. 

Влюблённость и любовь — разные вещи, и Вону начинает любить Джуна задолго до того, как влюбляется в него.

\

Вону дружит с Сунёном, Хансолем и Минхао так крепко, что забывает порой о том, какие разные у них жизни; с Сунёном он знаком со средней школы — тогда семья Чонов только-только переехала в Сеул, и Вону пошёл в первую попавшуюся школу и подружился с первым попавшимся растяпой, который с воплем носился по зданию в поисках сменки; с Хансолем знакомство было таким же спокойным, как и сам Хансоль — в парке развлечений они были единственными двумя людьми, игравшими в неоновые шумные автоматы, Хансоль выиграл плюшевую черепаху и гордо объявил, что подарит её младшей сестре, а Вону выиграл только долгую дружбу; Минхао в их жизнь пришёл сам, без знакомств — подсел в университете на большом перерыве, вклинился в игру со слогами, потому что не смог разобраться в транскрипции нескольких звуков, и так и остался с ними сидеть.

Когда Вону выходит из: творческого ступора, творческого пьянства и творческого финансового кризиса, он всегда идёт к кому-то из этих троих за: вдохновением, разделением тихой радости, просьбой помочь. И сам тоже вдохновляет, разделяет, помогает. Это понятно и просто, это привычно, это так, как должно быть.

У них нет секретов друг от друга.

Пусть и жизни они живут, вспоминается Вону, разные; Сунён на нетрезвую голову спит с одним своим другом, Сокмином; Хансоль участвует в политических акциях протеста; Минхао пишет картины и с каждым днём всё больше влюбляется в своего соседа, Мингю. 

А Вону.

Вону делает вдох.

А Вону впервые что-то не хочет им рассказывать и звонит Джуну, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос прозвучал бодро:

— Сегодня? Встретимся?

\

Вону переезжает к Джуну после третьего их секса и одного разговора с Сунёном, когда они ходят по торговому центру и выбирают к Рождеству подарки, и Вону, кутаясь в свой кашемировый бордовый шарф, выбирает Джуну кашемировый бордовый свитер с уродливым плохом связанным серым котом на правом рукаве. 

И кольцо.

Вону покупает Джуну кольцо, какое видел во сне.

И Сунён не ставит под сомнение правильность этого, хотя проходит чуть меньше месяца, но Сунён спрашивает, делает ли Вону то, что действительно хочет, ведь на него это совсем не похоже. «Зато с Джуном мы похожи, совсем-совсем похожи». И потом, как в тумане, стеклянная просьба увидеться и хрустальный поцелуй от Джуна куда-то в шею:

— Мне нравится, как пахнет твой шарф.

— Мне нравишься ты.

Влюблённость и любовь — разные вещи, и Вону влюбляется в Джуна каждый раз, когда ловит себя на любви к нему.

\

Всю неделю они занимаются своими делами, иногда Вону ездит домой — проведать то кота, то брата, то свою печатную машинку, которая сломалась и по-прежнему не починилась. Иногда Вону ездит на свою подработку. Иногда Вону хочет полезть на стену из-за недостатка в лёгких слов; писатель без слов, как танцор без разминки, вроде бы на силу сработать можно, но где гарантия, что не сломаешься потом. Зато всегда Вону по вечерам забрасывает руку Джуну на живот и выписывает все свои тревоги у него на голой коже, превращая свою темноту в свет — от щекотки Джун смеётся и разгоняет страхи.

Джун танцует каждый день, даже без настроения, а после танцев всегда пьёт чай, зелёный, никогда — первой заварки. Один раз Вону не успевает к его приходу сделать тирамису, потому что забывает купить маскарпоне, уходит в магазин на десять минут, и Джун за это время успевает прийти и съесть печенье для десерта просто так, со своим этим чаем, и Вону смеётся, целуя Джуна в волосы, смешливо укутывая только снятым с себя кашемировым бордовым шарфом.

— Он пахнет тобой. Домом.

— Потому что я только что его снял. И мы вместе живём. 

Во взгляде у Джуна такая любовь, что Вону пугается и замирает, ему лёгкие крутит от слов, и он просит Джуна о поцелуе, хотя не уверен, что поцелуй, секс, прикосновение, присутствие, любая физика, сможет описать всю ту химию, которая расплавляет Вону изнутри. 

Их жизнь превращается в рутину, а круг друзей становится общим.

Неделю — они вдвоём, а на выходные идут к Джонхану с Джису, которых узнали отдельно друг от друга в разное время. И там, конечно, Сунён, Хансоль, Минхао со своим громким Мингю, Сокмин, который отказывается смотреть на Сунёна, Сынчоль, от которого пахнет вишнёвым ликёром, Сынкван, оставляющий поцелуи у всех на щеках, лохматый Чан, предлагающий спеть в караоке Apink, Джихун, который без лишних вопросов всегда знает, когда пойти сделать рис и рамён. 

И Вону комфортно, и Джуну, что самое главное, — тоже.

Джун не может отпустить Вону даже в кругу посторонних людей: они всегда сидят на одном кресле, Вону — внизу, Джун — на спинке, ногами обхватив талию Вону, пальцами рук танцуя у него на плечах. Иногда Вону поворачивается за своим поцелуем, иногда Джун просто целует его в голову. И в такие моменты домом становится и съёмная квартира Джонхана и Джису. И в такие моменты хочется верить в будущее.

\

Джун отсчитывает дни до следующего показа, а когда в календаре, спустя пять месяцев жизни вместе с Вону, не остаётся пустых квадратов — Джун, разумеется, Вону и звонит, и расписывает, во что ему одеться, чтобы сочетаться с его костюмом.

— Как это зачем! И что, что я на сцене! Вонууу, — и у Джуна детский восторг в голосе, когда он разглядывает кольцо у себя на пальце, — я тебя так люблю, что всем хочу об этом кричать. Да, ага, м. Даже если я на сцене. Что? Бронзовый, конечно! Спасибо тебе, я б расцеловал тебя прямо сейчас. А? Ну, как скажешь. Если хочешь, не только б расцеловал. 

Иногда до Джуна долетает то, насколько они разные, но _сейчас_ до него долетает только запах шарфа, который он носит с собой с тех пор, как вернулось тепло и Вону перестал носить верхнюю одежду. Джун никогда шарфы не носил, тем более — в рюкзаке. Просто этот шарф — особенный. Он пахнет чистотой.

Танцорам и писателям.

Нужна чистота.

Дом — не нужен, по крайней мере Джуну, потому что домом может стать что угодно до тех пор, пока на душе _чисто_.

\

На одни из выходных, когда старшие сваливаются с гриппом, Вону везёт Джуна к себе домой, познакомить с котом и показать брата; родители встречают их с гостеприимными улыбками, а комната Вону — запахом чистоты.

Джун, дожидаясь обеда, падает на кровать, разглядывает плакаты британских групп на стене напротив и мечтательно улыбается. Быть дома у семьи Чонов приблизительно то же самое, что и узнавать Вону в те времена, когда они не то что не были знакомы, а когда, познакомившись, ни за что бы не сошлись.

Вечером Джуну мама Вону покажет детские фотографии, а сам Вону так будет рассказывать о своём прошлом, будто Джун — его будущее, самое близкое, самое желанное, самое единственно возможное. И это ранит намного больше, чем исцеляет, потому что иногда Джуну кажется, что он намного грязнее, чем Вону нужно для этого самого будущего.

Не хочется никого пачкать.

Кот красивого ведьмовского цвета трётся у ног Джуна, когда он зависает над старой печатной машинкой.

— Она сломана, — отмечает Вону, зависая в дверях. — Там мелкий пришёл, пошли увидишь его хоть.

И отец Вону шутит с Джуном, и мать Вону целует на прощание в висок, и младший брат Вону ударяется кулаками, и кот мяукает, будто просит о скорейшем возвращении, и в такси очень приглушённо звучит что-то из первого ипишника the 1975, плакаты которых скрывают неровную поклейку обоев в комнате Вону.

И Джун кладёт голову Вону на плечо.

Они такие, как оказывается, разные, но так одинаково нуждаются в чистоте.

— Чон Вону, ты пахнешь кондиционером для белья.

— Вэн Джунхуэй, ты пахнешь апельсиновым вином.

Дома они целуются десять раз прежде чем лечь спать.

\

На день рождения Джуна Вону дарит ему книгу, которую написал сам — ещё и от руки, и самый лучший в жизни Джуна секс. Джуну от этого почему-то так свободно и смешно, что он рассыпается в этих свободе и смехе, когда губы Вону цепляются за джунову мочку уха. 

Джун чувствует себя таким счастливым, но таким грязным, будто он что-то обязан.

И на день рождения Вону Джун вваливает домой огромную деревянную коробку, под ногами у него мяукает маленький серый котёнок, который привязался с самой улицы. И Вону, только проснувшийся, протирает непонимающе глаза и лениво моргает, пока Джун оставляет после себя типичный хаотичный беспорядок, целует в лоб, в нос, в круги под глазами:

— Открой.

И пока Джун наливает в крошечную бледно-жёлтую мисочку молоко для котёнка, Вону открывает коробку и начинает плакать. На него смотрит новёхонькая печатная машинка, глянцевая, пахнущая чистотой и заботой Джуна.

Джун в этот момент улыбается больше, чем улыбался в собственный день рождения:

— Нравится?

— Мне, — выдыхает Вону, — нравишься ты. Чёрт, Джунни. Я тебя так люблю.

Джун целует Вону в шею:

— Знаю.

Они любят друг друга.  
И в этом — так похожи.

\

Сунён говорит, что на Вону это не похоже, и Хансоль уточняет, что именно, пока отпивает из округлой пёстрой банки цитрусовое пиво.

— Да это всё. Никогда он так не влюблялся. 

Минхао цокает языком:

— Может, это уже навсегда.

Вону улыбается, раскручивая на пальце парное джунову кольцо:

— Хотелось бы.

Сунён щурится:

— Просто думаю, что это ненормально; то, насколько вы зависимы друг от друга. Будто и правда готовы умереть и убить друг за друга. Хотя я даже не уверен в том, что ты по собственному желанию с ним познакомился. 

Вону уверяет, что это всё неважно потому что важно то, что свела их судьба; кому как не судьбе их сводить. Человек создан из взорвавшейся звёздной пыли и Вону ясно, как белый день, что у них с Джуном пыль одинаковая, потому что они точно из одной звезды.

— Я раньше верил Джуну, что мы с ним похожи, но теперь я думаю о том, что, знаете, мы с ним очень разные, но из материала одного. Понимаете?

Хансоль кивает, хотя, конечно, не понимает ни черта, а Минхао только подвигает Вону водку:

— Давайте за это. Чииирс.

\

Когда Джун молчит, дома становится слишком очевидно квартирно: он приходит после репетиций, убитый усталостью и отрешённостью, и Вону любовно убирает ему волосы со лба, как в их первый поцелуй с ним делал сам Джун, и смотрит за тем, как Джун пьёт свой чай, ест печенье, кутается в шарф. 

Джун кажется копией себя, чуть более тусклой, чуть менее шумной, и Вону даёт ему столько времени на разговор, сколько потребуется. 

Просто это всё Джун.   
Молчит.

Забивается в свой угол и не может перестать извиняться.

— Прости, давай не сегодня, я что-то притомился. 

— Вонууу, нет, не сейчас, извини, я занят.

— Пожалуйста, подожди немного, мне жаль.

— Ложись без меня, прошу прощения, что не успеваю к ужину.

В один из дней Джун приходит из-под дождя, оседает в прихожей и таким его находит Вону: рассыпавшемся в слезах и отсутствии эмоций кроме постепенного загрязнения. Вону обнимает его, когда садится рядом и целует в темечко, которое само упирается ему в искусанные нервами губы.

— Хочешь вина? Апельсинового?

Джун шепчет, что ничего уже не хочет:

— Я так устал, Вону-йа.

Вону понимающе кивает:

— Тебе постелить?

Джун качает головой:

— Просто посиди со мной.

— Ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить, — шепчет Вону.

— В этом и дело, — шумно выдыхает через нос Джун, — что сейчас я просто _не могу_. — Джун берёт лицо Вону в свои ладони и улыбается. — Улыбнись и ты, у тебя самая красивая улыбка на свете.

И Вону становится спокойно, и он улыбается, и Джун в его руках расслабляется.

И это то, как они любят: так одинаково.  
Так равно.

\

Что-то ломается после генеральной репетиции, когда ноябрьский дождь становится чаще и сильнее, и Джун шмыгает носом, стоя на остановке, и Вону снимает с себя свой бордовый кашемировый шарф и обматывает им Джуну шею.

— Не нужно, — сдавленно бурчит Джун. 

Вону выдыхает полупрозрачное облачко пара:

— Замёрзнешь ведь.

Джун говорит, что никогда прежде не мёрз, хотя глаза его молчат вовсе, а Вону ничего не говорит, но зато глаза у него кричат, что дело далеко не в холоде. И даже, наверное, не в шарфе.

В кармане широких тёмно-синих джинс у Вону лежит телефон, а у телефона под чехлом полароид, а на полароиде Джун улыбается; сейчас Джун напоминает только тень того себя; и Вону чувствует только грязь, которой заросло всё у него внутри.

Вместо того, чтобы это сказать, Вону чувствует, как этими непроизнесёнными словами его выворачивает.

\

— Я не думаю, — Джун стирает макияж с глаз, — что готов к этому всему. Извини.

Вону, до этого смеявшийся уходящему Минхао над шуткой, застывает в недоумении:

— Хей, ты про что?

У Джуна на душе скребёт кот ведьмовского рыжего цвета и альбомы, на страницах которого мальчишка Вону собирается в сачок с красной ручкой стрекоз и бабочек. Джун поворачивается к Вону и в его уродливых слезах, которые виднеются в уголках глаз, так и не проливаясь вместе с ругательствами изо рта, читает, что не заслуживает. Не слёз и ругательств. А Вону и его чистоты.

Джун так хочет, чтобы Вону стёр из памяти последние два месяца.

Но ещё Джун хочет, чтобы в дальнейшем у Вону не было таких месяцев.

Вону заслуживает только запаха кондиционера и поцелуев перед сном, а Джун напоминает ураган, который разрушает даже самый крепкий и выбеленный химией дом.

— Вону... — голос у Джуна глухой. — Ты знаешь.

И Вону знает, конечно. Он _всё_ знает. И молится всем богам, которых знает во всех верованиях, которые знает.

Чтобы Джун не сказал:

— Я не могу так. Мы... мы разные, Вону, я не могу _это_ продолжать.

— Но это ты, — лучше бы Вону кричал и ругался, — и начал, Джунни, — чем смотрел вот так и вот так говорил. — Всё из этого. _Это_. _Нас_.

Джун тянется к трясущимся рукам Вону, которые тот тут же одёргивает; Джуну на горло наступают рыдания, которые никак нельзя остановить, хотя сил на то, чтобы плакать, у него никогда не хватало, он рассыпается в извинениях, он раскачивает головой так, что боится, будто она сейчас отпадёт; Вону от него только шарахается, пытаясь по узкой тесной душной невыносимой ненавистной гримёрке собрать свои вещи, оставляя только несчастный шарф, от которого ему теперь тошно, хотя это. Это _его_ шарф.

И Вону не маленький глупый мальчишка, которым он не был даже тогда, когда собирал в сачок с красной ручкой стрекоз и бабочек, он прекрасно понимает и _знает_ , что они с Джуном разные, он понимал и знал это ещё до того, как это всё началось. 

Но.

Но.

 _НО_.

Ногу через ткань, через телефон и через чехол прожигает полароид с улыбающимся Джуном, и Вону больше не уверен в том, чья улыбка красивая, чьи слёзы уродливые, он даже не уверен больше в том, что знает Джуна, потому что:

— Но. Но... но я же так тебя люблю, Джунни, что я не так сделал? Что не так делал всё это время? Почему ты ничего мне не говорил? 

И Джун, его самый близкий и самый чужой человек во Вселенной, не знает, как ответить, чтобы Вону понял, что чистым покрывалом грязную траву не устелишь. 

— Мы, — вместо всего того, что хочет сказать, говорит Джун, — можем быть друзьями. Ты всегда был моим самым лучшим другом.

— Друзья, Джунни, говорят друг с другом, когда что-то идёт не так. Они доверяют друг другу. И они знают друг друга. Я, — Вону уходит вместе с дождём, — не думаю, что тебя знаю.

\

— А ты? — Сунён пихает Вону в плечо. — Ты не хочешь быть с ним друзьями?

Вону качает головой.

Он просто хочет быть с Джуном.

— Всё было так хорошо. Почему он это сделал?

Хансоль фыркает в крепко сжатый кулак:

— По крайней мере, он никого не убил.

Минхао тоже фыркает:

— Ждёт, что его убью я.

Голоса долетают до Вону через дым накатывающего после третьей банки грушевого пива сновидения; в носу у Вону щекотно, как было, когда они с Джуном ленились менять постельное бельё и запах их смешавшихся парфюмов и гелей для душа впитывался до такой степени, что они вдвоём начинали чихать. 

И мечтать о чистоте.

Вону так мечтает очиститься от Джуна.

— Теперь, — полубредово бурчит Вону, поглаживая полароид под чехлом, — я убеждаю себя в том, что у нас всё было ужасно. И мне с ним было ужасно. Потому что если всё было так хорошо, и я помню это так хорошо _так хорошо_ , почему оно закончилось?

Сунён зарывается Вону в волосы, и Минхао смотрит с немым извинением и сожалением, и Хансоль своими шутками не может разрядить атмосферу. И Вону. Вону просто хочет снова начать дышать полной грудью, принося в этот мир не слёзы и проклятия, а слова и улыбки.

\

Джун не может спать, а когда всё же проваливается в сон, он кутается в кашемировый бордовый шарф, вдыхает запах _дома_ , и выключает звук на телефоне, боясь, что иначе обязательно не сможет проигнорировать звонок. 

Любой звонок.

Но самый страшный — тот, что от матери Вону.

В отличие от общих друзей, которые никуда и ни на что не поделились, матери важно только то, чтобы Джун не забывал есть и собрал уже, наконец, оставшиеся вещи Вону. Проблема не в том, что Джун не может есть, и совсем не в том, что вещей осталось слишком много для того, чтобы собрать их меньше чем за час. _Проблема в том, что Джун не хочет_.

Потому что когда Джун чего-то хочет.

Он проёбывает всё, что проебать ему было никак нельзя.

Ему снится Вону каждый раз, когда он засыпает, и кольцо жжёт ему кожу на пальце.

Когда Джуну совсем пусто и грязно, он перечитывает книгу, которую Вону ему написал, и пытается пить свой любимый чай, который уже давным-давно не такой вкусный.

Когда Джуну совсем пусто и грязно, он стремится к чистоте и пишет Вону с вопросом, когда ему будет удобно забрать вещи.

\

Это первый раз за месяц, когда они видятся без посторонних глаз, и Джун вздрагивает, когда понимает, что на Вону абсолютно дурацкая куртка, хотя Вону не любит куртки, а Вону точно так же вздрагивает, когда понимает, что Джун застёгнут на все пуговицы.

Вону под чехлом жжётся полароид, и он уже давно не носит кольцо.

И Джун чувствует себя глупо, передавая коробку с вещами, пока на зимнем солнце светится серебро, пока на зимнем солнце светится его загрязнение, пока на зимнем солнце мигают слезами его пустые молчаливые глаза.

И Вону.

Вону чувствует:

— Ты как?

— Это... — Джун смотрит себе под ноги. — Это я тебя должен спрашивать.

Джун, обычно смешливый и смешной, не хочет ни веселиться, ни веселить, и Вону, который привык выписывать на голой коже Джуна свои тревоги и страхи, сейчас озвучивает их:

— И это всё?

Их пальцы соприкасаются меньше, чем на секунду, и от этого обоим становится _чище_ , хотя небольшая коробка очень большой тяжестью отдаётся у Вону в руках.

Вону хочется сказать, что он по-прежнему любит Джуна.

Джуну хочется сказать, что он и не переставал любить.

— Если только ты не хочешь выпить кофе вместе.

— Ты не пьёшь кофе, — старается улыбнуться Вону.

Джун замечает, что эта улыбка не затрагивает глаз:

— Знаешь, почему тебе кажется, что у тебя уродливые слёзы, Вону-йа? Потому что они загрязняют твои глаза, а улыбка их очищает.

Вону больше не старается улыбнуться, он вдыхает зимний воздух и выплёвывает слова:

— Меня очищал ты.

И Вону уезжает на такси, и всю дорогу почему-то думает о Джуне, и дома у родителей, пока кот ласково тычется ему в спину, роется в коробке, пытаясь найти среди кучи мелочей самую крупную вещь.

\

У себя в квартире Джун с третьей попытки заваривает чай и кутается в кашемировый бордовый шарф.

\

Вону копит в себе слова, чтобы писать книги, и копит в себе эмоции, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, но когда в субботу он сидит на кресле дома у Джонхана и Джису на дне рождении последнего, и чувствует, что кто-то садится на спинку этого кресла, Вону непроизвольно откидывается назад, и спрашивает:

— Как генпрогон? — пока сердце разбивается на куски от того, что Джун ногами обхватывает талию Вону.

— Бывало и лучше, — Джун не договаривает, что бывало лучше из-за Вону. — Как новая повесть?

— Держится в границах рассказа.

Они смеются вместе, и Вону чувствует, как этот смех касается глаз.

И как Джун опускает руки ему на плечи.

Как макушка Вону касается джуновых губ.

На них никто не смотрит, но все замечают; никто не выдыхает, но все слышат облегчение.

Этой ночью им обоим снится их обычный рутинный день, и Вону просыпается с желанием писать текст, а Джун — просыпается в страхе.

Когда Джун успокаивается, глядя на то, как истекает последний день года, кутается в шарф и мечтает о том, чтобы его душа не зарастала пылью, в дверь звонят, и Джуну не нужно быть экстрасенсом или телепатом, или ведьмой, чтобы знать, что увидит он там Вону:

— Ты, наверное, за шарфом?

— А что? Тебе его постирать?

Вону ставит на пол пакет, звонко шуршит упаковка апельсинового вина; они смотрят друг на друга уже целую вечность, и Джун шепчет:

— Это на тебя не похоже.

— Зато это похоже на тебя. А мы же, — Вону набирает воздух, закрывая глаза, и с удивлением понимает, что может ровно и глубоко дышать, — совсем-совсем одинаковые.

Джун не препятствует Вону, когда тот в итоге заходит, моет ботинки и ставит на своё привычное место, а потом из пакета достаёт печенье и маскарпоне, и просит Джуна поставить вино в холодильник, и заваривает этот ужасный зелёный чай с травяным запахом, похожим на пыль больше, чем на чистоту. 

— Вонууу.

Вону поднимает голову.  
Джун закусывает нижнюю губу:

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты об меня пачкался. Понимаешь? Тебе меня надо отпустить и жить своей чистой жизнью. У тебя ещё столько всего впереди, веришь?

Вону подвигает ему готовый чай.  
Джун принимает дрожащими руками чашку.

— Джун.

— Вону.

— Даже если я чист, это не значит, что это то, о чём я мечтал.

— И о чём ты мечтал?

Вону выворачивает словами:

— О том, чтобы быть с тобой.

— А сейчас?

Вону улыбается, и эта улыбка не касается его глаз:

— А сейчас я не мечтаю, потому что мечты на то и мечты. Чтоб не сбываться.

Джун отставляет чай.

Джун поднимается со своего места.

Джун обматывает шарф Вону вокруг шеи.

— Джун, я боюсь, что ты опять меня сотрёшь.

И потому Джун стирает с губ Вону поцелуй.

Этот поцелуй какой-то вялый, но осознанный, после него у Вону заживает обветренная губа, а Джун почему-то плачет и Вону обеспокоенно сводит брови:

— Что?

— Ничего. Есть в тебе... что-то. Ты понимаешь?

Вону пожимает плечами:

— Что я должен понять?

Пальцы Джуна любовно танцуют по лбу Вону, убирая ему чёлку:

— Что мы разные, Вону, — он зачем-то переходит на шёпот. — Мы совсем-совсем, — набирает воздух и выпускает его с мелкой слезинкой в уголке правого глаза, — разные. 

Вону так с этим согласен:

— Это потому что звезда взорвалась, а мы с тобой — всего лишь её пылинки. Две разные маленькие пылинки. Одной большой звезды.

— Я тебя так сильно люблю, Вону, веришь?

И есть что-то во взгляде у Джуна, чему Вону верит больше, чем верит любым его словам; для Вону счастье в том, чтобы не бояться говорить:

— Я это _знаю_ , но. Но... давай ничего заново не начинать.

И когда Джун чувствует, как на горло снова наступают рыдания, Вону заменяет их лапы на свои улыбчивые поцелуи:

— Лучше давай продолжим.

С каждым прикосновением Вону Джун чувствует, как пространство вокруг становится домом; что есть дом — без разницы, пока в душе твоей _чистота_.


End file.
